Proibido e Imortal
by Franinha Malfoy
Summary: Você acredita em destino marcado? Você conseguiria fugir dele? Você gostaria de fugir dele? Nem sempre as coisas acontecem como queremos, mas, isso nem sempre é assim tão ruim!...DG Action... Renascendo das cinzas, hehe
1. Prefácio

Inglaterra, 1482.  
  
Ele, herdeiro do trono, ela, alguém com quem ele não deveria ter se envolvido; Uma feiticeira – Sarah Mackson – linda, suave, tão perfeita... A paixão se fez entre eles, um amor que não deveria existir. A herdeira do trono amaldoçoou suas existências.ah, Martina Seer era realmente bonita, como toda veela, mas cruel. O amor proibido transformou os amantes em fugitivos. Agora, a princesa veela queria a cabeça de seu príncipe, Jason Balthazar.  
  
Num ato de loucura, Jason e Sarah transforamram seus poderes e existência em amuletos. Colocados, cada um, no pescoço das filhas, que como haveriam de ser, foram separadas, seriam a continuação da linhagem, dado aos herdeiros, para que, no momento certo, se revelassem, trazendo, após tanto tempo, a realeza bruxa, há tanto já esquecida.  
  
Revolucionando a sua época, amando um ao outro, outra vez e para sempre.Os medalhões da Trindade, como foram apelidados, se completavam em beleza e poder. Os Olhos da Serpente e o Coração do Dragão.  
  
Os olhos da Serpente, aquela que tudo vê, como uma grande esmeralda, verde, dominando a natureza, os seres malignos que habitam a Terra, tendo servas ferozes - As Malévolas - seres encantadores, mulheres lindas, sensuais e mortais, sempre a seu dispor.  
  
O coração do Dragão, feito de sangue, tão vermelho, tão profundo, lendo as almas, a humanidade, a vida além da natureza. O dom da vida e da morte, dominio para além dos olhos, domínio do coração. Seres do bem – Os Alantares – viviam pela vontade dele, e somente dele.  
  
Assim, as gêmeas Maridna e Nerey herdaram, sem saber, o maior poder que poderia existir – um amor proibido e imortal.  
  
E é assim que a nossa estória começa.... 


	2. I Monitora Chefe, eu?

**Disclaimer: aiai, nada disso me pertence e blá blá blá... não sei porque a gte tem q declarar isso, mas...bom, isso vale pro Prefácio tb, viu? Quer q repita? Lá vai: nada disso me pertence e blá blá blá... )**

**P.S.: Minha gente, como sou eu que Beto minhas fics... hihi, ou seja, essa aqui, talvez vocês encontrem alguns erros, desculpem as falhas desde já e, também, espero não ter muitos erros de digitação, OK? Aproveitem o capítulo... **

I - Monitora Chefe, eu?

Domingo, 15 de agosto

"O que será que aconteceu? Estou tão ansiosa! Porque será que Hogwarts ainda não mandou as cartas? Eu quero os meus N.O.M.S.! será que fui assim,tão mal?era só o que faltava! Estão tão atrasados dessa vez... mas eu sei que nada aconteceu, afinal, ninguém aqui comentou...nem... ele também não me disse nada que pudesse indicar algo..."

Ginny pensava, olhando de sua janela mais um pôr do sol, durante aquele verão. Havia tempos que não fazia um calor tão intenso quanto ao daquele ano. O céu, vermelho, lembrava o traço tão marcante da família Weasley. Com Ginny, não poderia ser diferente. Dona de um corpo invejável, de uma mente brilhante e de uma perspicácia que chegava a assustar as vezes, Ginny conseguia o que quisesse de seus irmãos. Mas, afinal, sempre fora assim, já que era a única garota da casa, a nossa tão imaculada caçula, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Trazida de volta de seus pensamentos pelos risos de seu irmão, Ginny acena a ele, sorrindo, enquanto volta seus olhares a um certo moreno que se encontrava ao lado de Rony. Sim, ele estava cada dia mais bonito... Harry havia chego há pouco mais de duas semanas na Toca, seguido de Hermione, que chegou há cerca de 10 dias. Era incrível a facilidade que, agora, ginny tinha de olhar para o dono de olhos verdes tão encantadores. A apixonite havia passado, sim, mas isso não impedia Ginny de suspirar pela beleza do rapaz. Ele, sem dúvida, tornara-se um dos mais bonitos rapazes de Hogwarts. Havia crescido. Tornava-se um homem. E, apesar de ter um olhar tão triste, atraía, a cada dia, mais olhares femininos em sua direção, resultando em sua ótima classificação na lista dos 10+ da Escola.

Essa lista merece um parênteses em nossa história para ser explicado. Sim, havia uma lista; ela era considerada o termômetro da ala feminina. Se você fosse convidada ao baile por alguém, deveria consultar a lista e ver se sua vítima, digo, o rapaz que lhe convidou, merece ao não ser aceito. Com a ajuda de alguns "contatos", ginny conseguiu reunir, em uma só lista, a opinião da ala feminia das 4 casas, o que realmente não foi nada, nada fácil. Claro, com a ajudinha de Colin e de Cindy e, é claro, o seu cargo de monitora – conquistado com muito esforço por sinal - tornou-se mais fácil, mas, mesmo assim, fora realmente trabalhoso. A lista classificava os 10, é claro, e, ao lado de cada um, a descrição da vítima, ou melhor, do rapaz, com dados pessoais, gostos, vícios, manias... tudo o que pudesse ajudar em uma boa chance de conquista. Ao início do verão, com o término das aulas, a lista ficou com a seguinte classificação ( já sem os rapazes do 7º ano, que estavam se formando):

10- Adam Pristhem – Lufa Lufa – 6º ano

09- Martin Loteri – Corvinal – 5º ano

08- Edward Closowicks – Grifinória – 6º ano

07- Alec Kasedo – Corvinal – 5º ano

06- Harry Potter – Grifinória – 6º ano

05- Blás Zabini – Sonserina – 6º ano

04- James Parker – Lufa Lufa – 5º ano

03- Claus Ademberg – Corvinal – 5º ano

02- Nander Zambéri – Sonserina – 6º ano

01- Draco Malfoy – Sonserina – 6º ano

Sim, Malfoy permanecia em primeiro, era incrível. Por mais intragável que o jovem fosse, elas o amavam e davam tudo por um encontro com ele. Incondicionalmente.

Harry pulara para entre os 10 primeiros tão logo terminou (ou eu diria que sequer começou?) com Chang. Apesar de tudo, essa aproximação dos dois trouxe à tona, ou melhor, ao conhecimento da Ala Feminina, que Harry Potter não limitava-se a ser o herói, aquele que todos querem que parta em sua defesa. Isso deixou o moreno um tanto quanto perplexo, para dizer a verdade. Ele duvidava que, qualquer mulher, em sã consciência, olharia para ele...Irônico que, nesse exato momento, havia uma grifinória enfeitiçada por sua beleza apesar de totalmente curada de seu amor, a observá-lo pela janela...

...xx...

Ginny desceu as escadas correndo ao ouvir o chamado de sua mãe, finalmente estava na hora do jantar e a jovem estava, realmente, com fome. Costumava ficar assim toda a vez que se via ansiosa por algo e, dessa vez, o motivo de seus anseios eram seus N.O.M.S.

Mas ela não era a única que sentia-se assim. O trio também estava a espera de suas cartas de Hogwarts, afinal, elas estavam realmente atrasadas dessa vez.

Harry mal pôde começar a comentar sobre o atraso quando a cozinha da família Weasley fora invadida por corujas de Hogwarts.

Ah! Até que enfim! Por onde vocês andavam, hein? Eu já estava ficando preocupada – dizia Ginny a coruja que pousou em sua frente e lhe bicava enquanto a menina tirava cuidadosamente a correspondência de seu bico.

Nossa, estava exatamente começando a falar sobre a demora de vocês! – disse Harry quase que simultaneamente à coruja que havia pousado em sua frente, e feito uma enorme bagunça, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos, para ler melhor a carta.

E então Ginny, abre! Anda logo, estou curioso! – Disse Rony, já com sua carta nas mãos, virando-se para a irmã, que estava com o envelope fechado entre as mãos, como que esperando coragem para abri-lo.

Ah, Rony, já vai, calma... – Ginny estava realmente com medo. E se tivesse ido mal em seu exame? Não queria decepcionar a família.

Ah, Ron, deixa ela! Você deve estar nervosa, não é? Eu também fiquei assim, mas fique calma, você foi bem, tenho certeza – disse Mione,dirigindo um olhar repreendor ao amigo, que ficara quieto, e voltando-se à jovem com um olhar confiante.

Obrigada Mione – limitou-se Ginny a dizer, enquanto descolava cuidadosamente o selo de Hogwarts.

Os momentos que se seguiram pareceram uma eternidade a todos naquela mesa de jantar. Ginny quase conseguia ouvir seu próprio coração pulsando, enquanto a sala caía em um profundo silêncio.

Tirou o papel, temorosamente, respirando aliviada após o primeiro contato. Abaixou o papel, encarando a todos que estavam, naquele momento, a observa-la, aguardando ansiosos pelas palavras da menina. Entretanto esta nada falou, respondendo apenas com o sorriso Maravilhoso que se fez em seu rosto, iluminando a sala e trazendo alívio àqueles que estavam ao seu lado.

Pelo jeito não foram assim, tão ruins, hein? – Perguntou Mione à ruiva, que agora contemplava o pedaço de pergaminho com mais atenção e cuidado. Levantando o olhar, Ginny entregou a Mione a folha, deixando a loira de boca aberta e com os olhos tão arregalados que se poderia dizer que havia visto um fantasma. Bom, e fora quase isso...

As notas de Ginny estavam realmente maravilhosas, todas com Excede as Espectativas,tal qual somente Mione já conseguira ter um dia. Isso deixou a menina com um pouco de ciúmes mas, este logo passou, afinal, Ginny havia realmente se esforçado.

Mal sabiam que esta não era nem metade da surpresa que ainda teriam durante a noite...

...xx...

Passado todo o nervosismo das notas, Ginny foi olhar no envelope a lista de materiais e as recomendações que vinham todo ano. Qual foi a surpresa da garota ao se deparar com um outro aviso, acompanhado de um objeto que ela logo identificou...

- Ah! Não é possível! Mãe! – Ginny gritava e pulava tanto que todos a olharam torto, como se tivesse acabado de ficar louca.

O que foi, querida? – Entrou Molly correndo, a procura da filha, olhando-a de modo nervoso.

Que foi Ginny? – Fora Gui quem havia perguntado dessa vez, que havia acabado de entrar junto com Carlinhos e Arthur.

EU.. SOU... MONITORA CHEFE! – ela gritava enquanto levantava-se e ia de encontro aos irmãos...

QUÊ? – Gritaram, ao mesmo tempo, Hermione e Ronny;

Parabéns Ginny – disse Harry, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, que fez a menina se sentir corando;

Minha filhota, Monitora chefe, mas que maravilhoso minha querida! – Disse Arthur.

Todos olharam com cuidado o aviso e as recomendações, enquanto comemoravam e faziam planos de comprar novas roupas de Gala a menina, de presente, enquanto Hermione e Ronny resmungavam indignados, enciumados de não terem sido eles os indicados.

Após todo o agito, a família finalmente se acalmou. Jantaram, conversaram em frente a lareira, discutiam coisas do Ministério, que Ginny não gostava de ouvir... achava perda de tempo, afinal, agora estava com N.O.M.S. maravilhosos e era Monitora Chefe... Ah, nada poderia ser melhor! Todos começaram a se ajeitar e ir para seus quartos, mas ela estava tão agitada, tão feliz, que foi realmente a contragosto para a cama. Queria ficar, conversar, comemorar, mas isso a Matriarca Weasley não permitiu. Assim, todos foram durmir.

Fora realmente difícil durmir naquela noite, mas a menina não tinha escolha, ainda mais com Hermione durmindo ao seu lado... E, assim, Ginny adormeceu.

...xx...

_Meus parabéns, minha princesa, você mereceu ser escolhida;_

_Ah, eu não entendo, estou indo para o 6º ano, e eu nunca soube de um Monitor Chefe que não fosse do 7º ano... não entendo o que Dumbledore pretende com isso..._

_Ele sabe de nós e provavelmente quer ter um controle maior sobre nossas ações;_

_Não, isso não é possível, meus pais saberiam..._

_Querida, nem sempre Dumbledore conta tudo o que sabe, princesa;_

_Ah, não me chame assim, sabe como me sinto!_

_Mas é isso o que você é, minha linda, uma princesa, A Princesa, e Dumbledore já deve saber disso..._

_Eu não me importo com o que ele saiba, não mais..._

_Eu sei que não, querida, eu sei que não... Venha me ver essa noite, quero parabenizá-la pessoalmente;_

_Eu não posso, se Hermione acorda estou perdida..._

_Ela não acordará, posso lhe prometer isso;_

_Tem certeza?_

_Sim, absoluta. Confia em mim?_

_Sim, confio..._

_Então?_

_Está bem... o que não faço por você... Tom..._

...xx...

Ginny acordou e se levantou, desaparecendo do quarto para algum lugar desconhecido.

...xx...xx...xx...

**ai, não me matem, eu sei, foram meses de ausência, mas... tive motivos, sei que são imperdoáveis, mais tive, ok? Bom, não vou escrever muito nem vou responder os comentários de vcs dessa vez... E como o não quer mais que coloque aqui... não sei o que farei mas... Enfim... se quiserem, me escrevam e me adicionem no MSN de vocês, vou adorar conversar )) .**

**email – – – meninasapeca**

**Tb to no ORKUT, procurem por Francielly Karen, ok?**

**Fui!**


	3. II Simples Assim

**Disclaimer: nada disso me pertence e eu só faço isso pra arranjar mais trabalho pra mim... hehe... Ah, a Naty e a Margiore são minhas... D**

**Aproveitem o capítulo... **

II – Simples Assim 

Como de costume levantaram cedo rumo a Hogwarts. O tempo havia passado depressa... Tomaram o café e saíram em direção à plataforma.

Já embarcada, o trem começou a andar rumo a escola. Todos conversavam animados na cabine dos monitores, contavam as novidades, riam e brincavam. Entretanto, Ginny se encontrava mais pensativa do que de costume. Não que não fosse calada, mas, desta vez, chegou a estar por horas sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Estava entretida em suas lembranças...

_Entrou no escritório.Estava quente. Talvez um dos únicos ambientes aquecidos da mansão. Apesar da escuridão da sala, havia uma luz emanando calor e conforto num dos cantos do recinto: uma lareira acessa. Chegou perto, tentando se esquentar. Como havia esfriado! Não era normal. Estava usando um longo vestido verde, sem alças, que delineava seu corpo, caindo rente, sem ser muito justo. Um vestido muito bonito. Sentou-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira e ficou a observar o fogo. Como poderia haver uma força tão bela e feroz na natureza... Uma força destruidora, pensou. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por alguém entrando no escritório. Mais alguém havia descoberto a sala aquecida, provavelmente._

_Ele era realmente muito bonito. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da sua, mirando a fogueira, provavelmente envolto em pensamentos, exatamente como ela. Pôs-se a observa-lo: era muito jovem, como ela, com um porte aristocrático e firme, muito parecido com o pai, mas, certamente, havia algo em seu olhar que trazia à tona o sangue Black de sua mãe. Vestido totalmente de preto, trazia um broche com a insígnia de sua família: Malfoy._

_Não se lembrando como começou, sabia apenas que, de certo modo, havia desenvolvido uma simpatia pelo jovem herdeiro. Ele, ao contrário dos demais, não a olhava com descrença, dúvida ou medo. Apesar a observava. Simples assim._

_Seus olhares se encontraram quando ele levantou os olhos e a mirou. Por alguns momentos desejou ser a dona do nome escrito no anel que ele carregava na mão direita. Afastou essa idéia da cabeça. Ela havia decidido assim, não havia como voltar atrás.Ele e a herdeira Veela se casariam para o bem da instituição. Precisavam de apoio, estava chegando a hora e o Malfoy era a pessoa ideal para conseguir isso._

_xxxx_

_Achei que fosse o único que não suportava a idéia de falar sobre um mesmo assunto uma noite inteira..._

_Refere-se a seu noivado? Não seja tão mau, ela será uma ótima esposa._

_Ótima seria a esposa que eu escolhesse, mas acredito no bom julgamento de todos. O que não suporto são as piadinhas de mau gosto. Chego a ter saudades de Hogwarts._

_Isso sim é uma coisa a se estranhar – disse Gina aos risos – afinal, quem consegue sentir falta das aulas?_

_Provavelmente seus amigos sintam – respondeu o rapaz, voltando o olhar para a lareira. _

_E por falar neles, já imaginou o que vai acontecer depois?_

_Olhando o rapaz, sentiu uma dor pesar em seu peito ao ouvir o questionamento. É claro que já havia pensado e tentado imaginar um milhão de modos de poupar suas vidas, mas estava cada vez mais difícil de conseguir isso. Tinha medo. Por meses protegeu, de modo quase que automático, a vida deles, cuidando para que nenhum de seus homens os machucassem. "Ainda não é hora" ela dizia. Mas sabia que, a cada minuto, a hora se aproximava mais, e pensar que perderia sua família e seus amigos para sempre não lhe agradava em nada._

_Ainda não sei, mas acontecerá o que deve acontecer. Acredito no destino e confio nele._

_Imaginei que diria isso. Afinal, deves confiar muito no destino a ponto de estar aqui agora, enquanto eles nem imaginam o que anda fazendo. É corajosa. O que está enfrentando, muitos que estão nesta festa jamais fariam. É responsabilidade demais para eles tal ato._

_Eu apenas acredito que há motivos pelos quais lutar. E não, não me refiro ao de seu Lord. Meus motivos vão além de uma suposta purificação de raças. Sei que não preciso dizer a você, Draco, que ele nunca conseguirá o que quer, não? Mas eu... Quem sabe eu não consiga o que procuro..._

_Dizendo isso, a bela dama levantou-se, fazendo um leve aceno ao rapaz, despediu-se e saiu do escritório._

_xxxx_

_Ouviu a porta encostar atrás de si. Ela havia ido embora. O porquê de ter ido atrás dela ainda não conseguia descobrir. Desde que todos foram informados que ela e o Lord estavam noivos, as coisas começaram a mudar. _

_Ela sempre tentando, de forma quase que imperceptível, tentar não demonstrar fraqueza, com a altivez que agora lhe cabia, sendo a Senhora de todos os homens e mulheres ali presentes, conseguindo, em alguns momentos, ser até mesmo mais cruel que o próprio Lord._

_Até que todos aceitassem uma Weasley como sua Senhora, demorou um pouco. Os Malfoys, ao contrário do que se imaginaria, foram os primeiros a aceita-la. Com o Jovem não foi diferente. _

_Havia algo nela que o atraía para perto. Ele fora designado para protege-la enquanto ela era treinada. Ela recebia ensinamentos diretamente de Milord, o que todos consideravam uma honra eterna. Após um tempo, Milord incluiu o jovem Malfoy nos treinamentos. Assim, ambos treinavam juntos. Ele passou a conhecer a menina, indo muito além de esta ser sua Senhora. Ela passou a ser sua amiga – ao menos na visão um tanto quanto deturpada de amizade dos Malfoys._

_Não conseguia lembrar exatamente quando começou sentir simpatia por ela. Talvez durante um dos treinos quando ela, sem querer, transformou um dos guardas em um avestruz, quando deveria ser um pássaro... Eles riram muito disso... Ou então, sim, antes disso, quando ela o machucou sem querer, e correu até ele, demonstrando interesse e cuidando do ferimento que havia aberto no braço do rapaz._

_Não sabia dizer, mas havia algo nela que o fascinava. Talvez seu perfume, talvez seus olhos, talvez o fato de querer imensamente que fosse o nome dela na aliança que carregava no anelar direito. Sabia o quanto isso estava errado. Ela seria sua Senhora, mulher do homem a quem jurou dedicar a vida a ajudar. E havia Naty. Ela não tinha nada com isso. Era apenas uma garota apaixonada pelo rapaz errado e que se casaria com ele. _

_Infelizmente o rapaz errado estava se descobrindo ainda mais errado ainda. E confuso._

"_O que eu quero  
Eu não vou lhe dizer  
O que eu sinto  
Você não vai saber  
O que eu não posso  
É o que eu quero ter  
O que eu preciso  
É um pouco de você"¹_

Entrou na cabine dos monitores buscando por um par de olhos chocolate. Encontrou-os olhando para o nada. _"Está pensativa denovo"_ pensou. Sentou se um pouco mais afastado, mas num lugar em que poderia observa-la sem ser notado. Parkinson sentou se ao lado dele, juntamente com Zabinni, e conversavam animados. Ele apenas fingia escutar a conversa dos dois, viajando em seus pensamentos, igual a sua "amiga" ruiva.

Foi quando escutaram um grito. Ele foi tirado de seus desvaneios por um par de olhos verdes que o olhavam incrédulo.

O que foi dessa vez Margie?

Como assim, o que houve? Draco, eu é que deveria lhe perguntar, o que foi que houve? Você sumiu todo o verão, não deu notícias e agora... O que é isso em sua mão?

Uma aliança? Não seja ridícula Margiore. Desde quando você realmente achou que eu fosse estar com você? Por Merlin, tenho companhias mais interessantes do que a sua para me entreter nas férias. E nem mais uma palavra, antes que eu me irrite com você. Agora eu sou o Monitor Chefe desse lugar e não irei agüentar grudes como você – E, dizendo isso, levantou-se indo em direção a saída da cabine, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si que o fez parar.

Margiore, chega de escândalos. Este não é lugar para esse tipo de discussão. Se queres resolver seus romances, não será dentro desta cabine! E você, Malfoy, não irá agüentar grudes, pois ninguém em sã consciência grudaria em uma doninha como você. Agora, os dois, longe daqui.

Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Garota petulante! Levantou a voz para mim? Irá se arrepender garota! Eu posso até tirar pontos da sua amada casa, sua mal-amada! Você ofendeu o monitor chefe, querida, estás em grandes problemas. Não é Draco?

Vá embora Margiore.

Mas... Draco, ela... ela... ela vai sair impune?

Olhou para a moça loira indignada a sua frente e então virou-se para a ruiva. Viu que esta se divertia com a situação, apesar de ter ficado extremamente irritada com o escândalo da corvinalense. Decidiu que seria hora de baixar a guarda e fazer o que ela queria. Não queria ter problemas com ela mais tarde. Então, voltando se à loira respondeu:

Não posso punir a Monitora Chefe, portanto, sai logo daqui e não me traga mais problemas.

A loira ainda olhava chocada para Draco, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Anda Margie, eu falei com você!

Todos observavam a cena espantados. Por uma série de motivos:

Uma aluna do sexto ano como Monitora Chefe;

Esta ser a Weasley, que sempre foi a mais quieta e menos ativa;

Malfoy estar concordando com ela sem discutir;

Malfoy ser o outro Monitor Chefe; e, claro,

Malfoy estar noivo.

Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido.

Ginny sentou novamente e voltou a olhar para a paisagem, pela janela do trem, onde ficou até chegar em Hogsmeade.

Malfoy saiu para dar uma volta, logo depois que Margiore saiu correndo, aos prantos, voltando cerca de meia hora depois, entretendo-se com o jornal, amaldiçoando-se do dia em que ficou com Margie.

Os outros monitores, após uns dez minutos de cochichos, se acalmaram e voltaram a conversar animadamente sobre as férias.

Já Margie, após espalhar para o trem inteiro que Malfoy estava noivo, foi até sua cabine e lá ficou, aos prantos, até o trem parar, sendo interrompida a todo instante por garotas que estavam indignadas, aborrecidas e tristes por o dono do primeiro lugar estar comprometido.

Chegaram em Hogsmeade já havia escurecido. Os monitores iam organizando os alunos do primeiro ano, para irem pelos barcos. Os demais, iam em direção das carruagens, para serem levados ao castelo.

xxxx

A seleção correu bem, de modo geral. O burburinho causado pela aliança no dedo de Malfoy custou muitos pontos perdidos a todas as casas. Ginny enquanto não sabia se fica irritada com aquilo ou se apenas achava graça, começou a receber bilhetes de garotas que exigiam que ela descobrisse quem era a garota da aliança. Ela simplesmente ria e respondia a todos eles _"Nos encontramos no lugar e horário de sempre, amanhã e então conversamos"._

Terminada a seleção e o jantar, encaminhou-se com os alunos da Grifinória até o Salão Comunal, explicando-lhes as regras básicas. Desejou boa noite a todos e encaminhou-se até seu dormitório. Já deitada pensava nos trabalhos que teria o dia seguinte, nos trabalhos que teria como Monitora, e, principalmente, nos problemas que teria com um jovem loiro que se encontrava no quarto ao lado do seu, não por discutir com ele, mas exatamente o contrário... Afinal, uma Weasley e um Malfoy darem-se bem não era tão simples assim...

_¹ - "Voltar" - _Reação Em Cadeia 

**Voltei... sim, me deu uma vontade imensa de escrever esse capítulo hoje... e, indo contra toda a historia que eu já tinha escrito, mudei meus conceitos, refazendo... Espero que não esteja muito ruim... tentei fazer ela maior, mas como não sou muito boa em descrições, fica meio difícil... E, não me matem, eu sei, foram meses de ausência, mas... tive motivos, sei que são imperdoáveis, mais tive, ok? **

**Bom, não vou escrever muito nem vou responder os comentários de vcs... E como o não quer mais que coloque aqui... não sei o que farei mas... Enfim... se quiserem, me escrevam e me adicionem no MSN de vocês, vou adorar conversar )) . **

**(vou tentar fazer isso aparecer aqui, se não aparecer, olhem no meu Profile, ok?)**

**email – francielly gmail. com**

**Messenger msn – franciellykaren hotmail. com**

**Ym – meninasapeca**

**Tb to no ORKUT, procurem por Francielly Karen, ok?**

**Fui!**


End file.
